requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Merceyside
Places of Interest 'The Old Asbury M.E. Church '(Haven) The old barn-like Asbury M.E. Church was founded in 1794. This old-style Georgian church has not been used in more than a century. Its gambrel roof sags, and its featureless interior is littered with dust, bat droppings, and a few fallen tembers. Unlike many of the other churches in the city, this one has no discernable basement, and while only a few windows are broken, there is little to consider this a safe place without considerable work. 'Revolutionary War Memorial '(Location) This is a small, square patch of high, weedy grass enclosed by an iron fence. In the center of the green stands a headless, broken-rifled stone statue of a minuteman, erected in honor of those Innsmouth men who fought in America's Revolutionary War. 'Ruins & Tunnel '(Haven) One of the most ruined houses in this district of slums, this place consists of only a tall, crumbling brick chimney standing amidst a tangle of fallen timbers. The collapsed building's cramped cellar is dark, very muddy, and strewn with debris. A warped door opens onto a small dock beside a watery tunnel. 'Miscellaneous Ruins '(Havens) More ruined and collapsed homes similar to those described above. Crumbling chimneys, sagging or open roofs, exposed and debris-filled cellars, and skeletal frames are all that remain of these homes. Those closest to the waterfront are the most likely to have entrances into the tunnels. 'The Gorton Home '(Location) The yard is large, overgrown, and cluttered with scrap wood and metal, lengths of pipe piles of bricks, car parts, and just plain junk. Two battered trucks, still in running condition, are kept parked in the back of the yard. The house itself is small, with damaged shutters and rags stuffed into broken windows. A large dog chained in back barks almost non-stop. 'Fish Packing Houses '(Location) These three squat buildings constitute one of the few Innsmouth industries still active. An area reeking of fish, it is here that fish and lobster caught by the local fishermen are weighed and paid for, processed, wrapped, and then shipped throughout eastern Massachusetts. The plant is the largest employer in Innsmouth. 'Brick and Stone Warehouses '(Havens) These structures are left over from Innsmouth's days as a port-of-entry. These great, square buildings stored cargoes brought back to Innsmouth from exotic ports all over the world. Most are still intact, their hipped roofs and wooden-shuttered windows still standing firm against the elements. Most are locked with chains and padlocks. 'Langmore Bridge '(Location) Recent structural improvements to the bridge spanning the Miskatonic River reinforce the barn-like shelter. Fresh pine planks replace the rotting exterior while keeping the same iconic New England construction, though local youths have already carved graffiti into the soft wood. Fresh black paint over the iron railings conceals any rust and adds some visual flair. Periodic gaps in the ground planking still give a start, though mesh and grating assure limited likelihood of falling through a hole. The narrow route is scarcely wide enough to accommodate an SUV or pickup truck comfortably, leaving the path most viable for pedestrians and cyclists foolhardy enough to try. Category:Innsmouth Category:Merceyside Category:Locations Category:Bayside Category:Housing